


The FemCán Incident

by CacaMilis



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Sraith Pictiúr
Genre: England (Country), Evil, Exams, Gen, Irish Language, Lawyers, Legends, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacaMilis/pseuds/CacaMilis
Summary: The legendary story about Storm Sente, the great ace attorney of England!





	The FemCán Incident

Liam sat down in front of the examiner. Today was the day of his Irish oral exam, the bane of every Irish students' existence (except the classes of 2020 because apparently they got to skip this. Lucky bastards.)

"Alright bitch let's DO THIS SHIT!"

"Ahem," said the examiner. "At least say "déanaimis an caca seo!""

"Oops sorry," said Liam.

The examiner placed five sheets of paper in front of Liam and he moved his hand shakily over the leftmost one.

He anxiously turned it over and it was Droch Aimsi-

Liam threw his hands into the air and yelled at the Gods in heaven to give him a second chance at life. And then they allowed it.

Liam time-travelled two minutes earlier and picked the second sheet. This time he got the good one.

**_SRAITH PICTUIR 21: THE FEMCON INCIDENT_ **

**__ **

**PICTURE A-HANE (1)** : Storm Sente wakes up drowsy in his bed. He is an undergraduate student at the Femley School of Law. Today is the fifteenth of March, the day of the triennial FemCon. That's the Femley Convention, that every law student goes to as well as every defense barrister in the country. Practically no exceptions. There's a bird flying outside his window.

**PICTURE A-DOUGH (2)** : But, as luck would have it, his alarm clock has decided to break down on him, that day of all days. It is an exceptionally clichéd way to start a story... but that's what happened. Storm looks shocked because he's late. It is ten o clock. There are paintings on the wall. If you look really closely you can see Storm's underwear hanging out of the drawers, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

**PICTURE A-TREE (3)** : Storm is now standing outside the Femley School of Law. The Femley School of Law has been destroyed by a bomb. "Evacuate. Explosion out of nowhere. No survivors." People are crying over their losses. Storm says he is sad. Or maybe that he's sorry. Hard to say.

**PICTURE A-CAHERR (4)** : Storm is standing in front of court officials. "Every lawyer dead. You must become barrister." Storm's mentor, Charlie Lawrence, pats him on the back. He says "Proud!" It's five o clock.

**PICTURE A-FIVE (5)** (I forgot what's Irish for 5): Thunder and lightning have destroyed the courts. Storm is grabbing onto the defense bench to not get blown away by the winds of evil. Charlie Lawrence is standing in the middle of the courtroom. He is rubbing the back of his head evilly. "I murdered the lawyers. I did FemCon. All for you, my boy!" Lawrence blew up the university so that Storm would become the only lawyer and therefore become famous. Lawrence is evil.

**PICTURE A-SHOCKED (6)** : AGÓID! Storm Sente wants YOU to support him by donating to Procella Games. Procella Games is the name of the indie game developer that created Storm Sente, but they never released more than a demo of his game!  
 **[Click here to donate to Procella Games!](https://donorbox.org/4aff7a85-6c89-4f4f-a276-d3430eb3dcb9)** Though the demo has been taken down, you can watch footage of the whole thing [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVxJ37j_XfI). You should also play the fan-written continuation [here](aaonline.fr/player.php?trial_id=105589). The developer is also a cool person worth supporting!

Liam slammed the page back down on the desk after reciting all of that verbatim, except in Irish. The examiner gave him 100% not just for his perfect Irish but for telling the greatest story known to humanity.


End file.
